Bus Stop
by Oona4
Summary: Edward spies Bella alone at a Bus Stop late at night. Realizing he may have found his mate, he begins to follow her. Weeks later he knows she is mate. Only problem she is human and they have never met.
1. Chapter 1

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice Domestic Discipline within their marriages. I hope you like this story. Please no flames if you don't. Thanks for reading. Again there is spanking in this story, don't like don't read.

This Chapter contains lemons, and spanking. Also as Edward is older than Bella, to him she is his little girl. Not in the act little dress little way, just that she is so much younger. So please no flames about the Daddy name. This is not daddy kink.

Bus Stop:

Summary: Vampire Edward smells his mate at a bus stop. Follows her for two weeks, and then decides to claim her. She is a college senior, only problem she is human.

Chapter One:

Bella

BPOV:

Crap! Once again I let myself get involved with a book, missed my bus. Eleven at night and here I sit, waiting for the last bus of the night. Knowing I will be walking two blocks through the worst neighborhood again…

This one only makes four stops, not the six like my normal one. Pulling my coat tighter around me, wishing I would just quit dreaming all the darn time. If I had, instead of sitting here freezing, at least in my bed it was warm under the covers.

Approaching my building at last, I can't shake the feeling of being watched. Lucky for me my apartment is in the back, where it's quiet, so nobody is disturbed by my getting in so late.

As I reach the spot, where the back stairs meet my hallway, I am yanked into the stair well, a hand over my mouth. The light is out again, so it's total blackness. Being pushed slightly over the railing, a hand comes down "Smack!" right on my bottom, causing me to cry out, but with the hand over my mouth all I hear is a grunt.

"Smack" "Little girl, what were you thinking, do you know how dangerous this area is?" "Smack" By now my butt is on fire, squirming to get away, two sharp smacks land again.

"Hold still, naughty girls get their bottoms spanked" Finally "he" as I assume it's a he stops.

"You will do well to remember the correct bus next time, or this _daddy,_ will spank his little girl's bare bottom next time" He pauses,

"In fact I think I will" yanking my jeans and panties down, he spanks me four more times. "Oweee" I cried out.

"Remember what I've told you little girl" with that and a kiss on my hair he is gone.

Making my way into my apartment, I lock the door and check the windows. Turn the heat up. Lighting only the bathroom light, I wash my tear stained face, and grab a gown to sleep in. Looking at my bare bottom in the mirror it's a deep pink and throbbing. "Who the hell was that?" I mutter stomping my foot "how dare he!" crawling into bed sleeping on my side thanks to whoever that was in the hallway, the last words he said come back to me "This daddy will spank his little girls bare bottom next time"

Well, we'll see about that. Just my luck, I get a _Mad Spanker_ stalking me!

EPOV:

For two weeks, I have been watching her every night, even rode home on her bus with her, if it was crowded, and she has yet to notice me. Finding her was a huge surprise, never thought I would find my mate. Her scent is overwhelming to me, but not to drain, only to mate. I feel like a teenage boy, thinking about sex all the time I'm near her. Tonight she missed the bus, scaring me to death. I was mad as hell at her but worried sick at the same time.

I had gone ahead, to watch her safely to her apartment. Her failure to show up; nearly had me roaring in frustration. When I smelled her at last, I was in her bldg. up near her door, snuck in the stairwell, no idea why I grabbed her like that, she just made me so mad. Hearing her thoughts about being dumb, only fueled the fire.

Well she's feeling the fire now; I could feel the heat coming off her bottom. Nineteen spanks, I'm glad I did it bare- bottomed after all, knowing her, I will be doing that every time. Never knew you could love someone so much, who drove you nuts, at the same time.

Still I wouldn't trade a minute, since I came out of the woods, and smelled her sitting at the bus stop waiting reading a book. Surrounded by darkness and all alone, heaven only knew what would have become of her, if I hadn't come along to watch over her. She doesn't seem to have any family or friends at all, add to that no sense of self preservation either.

I stand on the rickety fire escape, just outside her window, seeing her easily through the worn curtains. I watch, as she closes everything up tight, takes the time to look at her pink bottom, me too I'll admit. I hear and see her stomping her foot. Cute, but that little habit will get her paddled with a hairbrush, when I can bring to her to live with me, knowing that will be very soon. Pulling out my phone, I creep out into the night. "Dad I think I found her"

BPOV:

Been two weeks since the _Mad Spanker_ as I call him in my mind, attacked me. I hated it, but better than being raped or killed. Needless to say, I have not missed my bus once since then. There was something intimate about it, like we knew each other; it was only afterwards, I realized I wasn't afraid, only startled. Also it was like I knew him, and that was the oddest thing of all.

Almost finished with my classes and college, there's nothing to look forward to now, with my family gone, there was no place to go, after school was out this time.

Couldn't stay here any longer, this was a dangerous place to live. _Mr. Spank Happy_ was right about that, I would need to move on, wish I knew where to go. Secretly, I yearned for the _Mad_ _Spanker_ to make a reappearance; anything to stop the horrid boredom, and fear of being alone and uncared for.

"Why would he care about me boring plain me?" I said out loud as I sat in the park near the bus stop, but near to the lights, so I could read, and not be jumped in the dark.

I swear someone just growled at me. Looking around, I see no one nearby; not even a dog. Still I move to the bus stop itself, and put away my book. Walking the hall to my apartment, I feel that feeling of being watched again. Odd, pushing on, I enter locking the door behind me. After packing up almost everything I own, leaving just clothes enough for the next three days of school and enough food as well, I head to bed.

In the darkness, my loneliness over whelms me, and wiping soon follows.

"I might as well just stand in front of a bus, why bother with working, there's nothing to go on for?" I say to the room. Before I can blink, I feel myself cradled in strong arms,

"Ssh baby, that's not true, I love you Bella, I need you" A voice from the darkness says in my ear.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" I manage to stammer out.

"Little girl, I have come for you" Again the velvet voice.

"Me" Stunned I'm trying to sit up fully, and break away from his arms encasing me.

"Yes, darling for you, will you come with me?" Now I was getting mad

"Who did he think he was, coming in here, and manhandling me?" Low growls rent the air.

"Bella, you will not talk to your mate like that" Even in the dark I could hear he was angry.

"Had I said that aloud?" Shocked that I had, but living alone makes you do weird things.

"Yes, naughty girl you did" Blushing I looked down at my hands, fingers came up bringing my face to his. He turned on my bedside lamp. I was awed by his beauty and tried to pull away. "Stop that, do you want your bottom paddled?"

"What!" Now I was getting angry, who the hell was he?

"You heard me" He growled out.

"I don't even know your name" Darn why was I stammering again, he's the one who broke in my apartment. Why me?

"Edward, baby girl" He started to talk,

"Now here is what is going to happen, Bella" he flicked on the light to the next setting driving the shadows away. I could see him clearly now.

"I will talk to you tonight about us, and what I hope is, you will agree too, then we will move you out tonight. After you graduate in three days, we will move to my parent's home, so you may learn of our ways and family rules" He was waiting for me to answer him.

"Are you insane, why would I want to go with you?" Words can't describe how unbelievable this was.

"You are my love, my mate, my lady" at this I jumped up off his lap, and stood staring at him. "Edward what is going on? Are you the one who spanked me two weeks ago?"

Suddenly, it was clear to me, what was going on? Why that stinker, the gall of him coming here!

"Yes Bella, I am, you are so close to another one" His face was inches from mine as we stared each other down.

"Oh yeah" I glared at him, my hands on hips, and my foot stomping like it had a life of its own.

"Yes" he hissed.

Stomping my foot again, I pointed to the door "Get out! Before I call the cops, you _Mad Spanker_ you!" I screamed the last part.

With lightening speed, I found myself over his knees, my gown pulled up, my panties torn off me, with my bottom being spanked again!

"Damn him! What is his problem?" kicking and fighting him wasn't working, because he just spanked harder.

"Oweee, Edward Stop" he didn't, many spanks later, I was sure my butt would burst into flames.

"Oweee, darn it, please stop." finally I remembered what he called himself, "Daddy stop!" He did finally. I was crying so hard now, I was hiccupping as well, still over his knees.

All the while he had been telling me If I ever stomped my foot at him again, I would get my bottom blistered. I was being naughty; he was my mate, my alpha, in our lives etc".

He sat there holding me in place, rubbing my very sore bottom lightly, still scolding me

"Did you hear me Isabella?" The beautiful voice asked me sternly.

"Yes, daddy" Seemed the safest thing to say. This seemed to please him.

(You're this close to a another spanking little girl)

Letting me up, but pulling unto his lap "Oweee Eddie" I stammered out.

"Too bad little girl" he told me. "Now young lady, are you willing to listen, or shall we move up to a hairbrush next". I jumped a foot with that question.

"Use a hair brush?" I asked gulping.

"On your bottom, yes" tears were falling again

"Why, Edward?" I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Because daddy wants to talk to you, and you are fighting me" He looked at me pleadingly.

"Okay" I'd do anything to avoid a repeat of the last ten minutes. Hey maybe he'll leave then.

"Bella I love you, I know this is strange to you, but darling here it is; I am a vampire, animal drinker not humans. Do not be afraid, sweetheart. We find our mates once, and once only, in our lives, and I found you" He sat and stared at the floor, still as a post waiting for my reaction.

"Edward look at me, kiss me once" He did fervently, and I knew, I felt it, the truth of what he said and what he was. How I had no idea but I knew as sure as I was sitting there next to him.

"Do you mean to harm me? More than my bottom I mean?" he laughed, and when he did my heart somersaulted in my chest.

"Eddie I love you, I don't know how, or why but I do" he hugged me to him sobbing on my shoulder hugging me tightly.

"Eddie what's wrong?" I took him into my arms and we held each other for a long time.

"I have been alone for so long. I never believed, I would find you. Bella, will you be my mate, my wife, my lover, my companion, for eternity?"

"Yes Edward, I will" He got up and twirled us around, kissing my face all over.

"Eddie, will you love me now?" I was almost begging him.

"Baby, I could hurt you" He was torn, I could see between fear and desire.

"No you won't, I promise to say if you are" I would get on my knees and beg if that's what it took.

"Bella have you ever?" cutting him off, I answered "No I'm a virgin" blushing like a tomato I'm sure.

"Me too Bella" I looked at him in amazement. What in the world is wrong with the girls over the years?

"Okay, we'll learn together, you've already seen my naked bottom Eddie"

"Oh true" So putting me down, I

Lead him to my bed turning off the bedroom light, putting on the nightlight, in the bathroom. Undressing each other, we lay together facing each other. He slowly touched and kissed me getting his confidence, he soon had me wet and wanting him so badly.

"It's going to hurt, my baby" he whispered to me tenderly.

"I know, just do it sweetheart" with a thrust he did, and after a few minutes as he wiped my tears away we moved as one.

"Bella you are so tight and hot" Not sure he meant to say out loud, he said with such a sense of wonder.

"Eddie please, I need more" Speeding up we were soon calling each other's names out, climaxing as one. He loved me three more times before I fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The next day we moved me out, I had so little it all fit in his pretty car. He was staying at a little hotel suites, so we piled my few boxes and two tattered suitcases in "our" room.

I couldn't believe this beautiful man wanted me. I went to school the last day, rehearsed for the graduation, deciding if I had anything nice to wear when he came in from hunting.

"Darling, I want to go shopping with you today" He seemed excited.

"Eddie, I have no money for anything" Sadly it was true.

"Did I not tell you we are mated and what is mine is yours?" looking down at my feet, I said at him, "It's one sided, I'm not contributing and taking advantage" growling lowly he grabbed me "Little girl, you're in danger of not sitting for your graduation" he growled out.

"Humph" Couldn't stop that from coming out of my mouth.

"What did you just say to me?" Darn, he's getting angry again.

I was so mad, I forgot and stomped my foot again!

_I swear superman isn't this fast,_ was my thought as I felt myself over his knees, in the side chair. He had my jeans down, and panties torn off; (_how many pairs is he going ruin?)_ so fast, it was like magic. How he grabbed the hairbrush off the bed I'll never know.

"If you EVER stomp your foot at me again, I will blister this bottom"

"Oweee" I must have yelled that a hundred times, as he soundly _paddled_ my bottom, as he called it many times during the spanking.

Finally when I told him I understood, and agreed to be good to go shopping. To not make a scene, and a dozen other things, all the while he kept spanking me. When he was done he made me look him in the face, as he set my tortured bottom on the hard desk chair in the corner.

"What am I Bella?" Crouching in front of me inches from my face.

"My mate my lover" I said softly, still crying.

"What else?" he demanded.

"My vampire daddy, very soon" He held my face now so I had to look in his eyes.

"Yes, what does that mean?"

"You are my alpha, and I am you baby girl"

"Correct, what did daddy tell you about us?"

"That I was to be good, and you would give me lots of nice things, and we would do lots of wonderful things, travel, be lovers, and married too" I hope this was what he wanted me to say.

"And" he asked very sternly.

"You would be spanking my bottom, for as long we existed, if I was naughty"

"Have I been?" Still holding my face but gently now.

"Yes" a slap to my bottom, "Yes daddy"

"Sit there for a few minutes, and then we'll go shopping. No BS do you understand me?"

"Yes Eddie". He kissed me hard then stood up.

After what seemed like forever, I was able to get dressed and we went shopping.

"Oweee, sitting in his car hurt" But I said nothing, no need to have another one.

EPOV:

_If I have to wear her butt out, then I will. How do my brothers deal with this? I must ask_ _them, next week_. Going to the mall, and after I gave her my _Mad Spanker Look,_ as she calls it. I finally got her to pick out some clothes, shoes, and bags of everything she needed, plus a set of new luggage; this almost started WWIII in the store.

I l**ea**ned down, and whispered "Bella I don't care who sees you get a spanking, do you care?" Gasping, she looked at me, and then we picked out a lovely set. I did care but she didn't need to know that. Are they worth it I wondered, mates seem like a hell of a lot of work.

Passing a beauty shop, she paused looking in the window,

"Baby, do you want your hair done for tomorrow?" sighing she nodded, we went in, and they did a lovely job trimming and highlighting, even had her eyebrows waxed and nails painted. She is so pretty. I guess they are worth it after all, she is a stunner.

Seeing a nice jewelry store up ahead, I slow, so does she, so I take the plunge,

"Darling, I know I haven't asked the right way, but will you at least show me a ring set you like or have dreamed about?" she studied me for a long while just standing there.

"Will I get spanked, if I don't like what you like?"

"Baby, as long as you pick a decent ring set we both like, we're good, no crap though"

"Okay, I'll look" She finally answered. Still she drug her feet going in.

Walking in, I took a minute to put our bags in the luggage set, that way we could be hands free looking. I spotted four I liked, but wanted to see what she liked if anything in here. Taking her time she kept going back to look at two sets. Both very old fashioned, and really quite nice. I like platinum and said so, the clerk then brought out a different tray, that wasn't in the case. Ah here were the lovely ones. "Bella darling look here" she came over and took a deep breath, "Edward, these are lovely too" She peered at each one intently.

"Do you see one that is us?" Trying on three she looked at me smiling,

"I love this one honey, is there a man's ring for it or that will go with it?" off they went to see coming back with a tray just for me. I saw two, right off, but waited for her to look too, she picked the same two.

"Which one, do you like Darling?" I asked, asking the clerk to hand her the set she wanted, we then tried them on and held our hands side by side, we picked mine that way,

"Bella pick up the other set you liked, and let's be sure, we won't be getting others, and these will be ours for a long time" Nodding at me she pointed to the other set for the clerk.

Doing it that way, we found she liked the second set better, telling me she could see herself always wearing it.

While we were there, and she was looking, at other things, I spotted a charm bracelet that matched the style of our rings. Asking about charms they showed me a display, the first one I saw was a bus, perfect, then a heart, containing each of our birthstones, finally a graduation hat. Deliriously happy we left the store She rolling her new luggage and me with our new rings in my pocket.(This is the set)(Edwards Band)

"Darling do you want a fancy wedding?" Guess I should know what she wanted.

"Oh I don't know, I would like a nice dress, and when I find that, if it's fancy, then maybe, but if it's casual then, no" She closed her eyes and I could tell she was visualizing it.

Chuckling at her, I pointed to a bridal shop, she raised an eyebrow at me, and I back at her.

"We're only looking Eddie" She said sternly, making me laugh.

"Yes darling" I replied smirking at her.

They were happy to help, and I soon found myself, and the luggage sitting on a sofa in a dressing area. Bella came out in different dresses, but neither of us liked them for one reason of another. When we thought she had tried all of them she liked, the sales lady brought out a different dress altogether.

"This was ordered, but they never came for it" Handing it to Bella, she told me it was custom made for a 1900 style wedding, and one of a kind.

(Bella's dress) (Edward's Tux) 

Bella emerged, and we both knew, it was perfect. Turning to the lady,

"Do you have a tux that matches that era?" They did, and I loved it.

When we finally made it back to the hotel, we had our rings, our outfits, and our love for each other.

"Edward, I still need sexy undies and shoes" Blushing like a tomato as she told me.

"Baby, let's look after the graduation, I need a nice shirt too"

Putting everything down, we just went to bed "I love you daddy" she said as she slipped into sleep in my arms. Waiting until she was deeply sleeping, I got up and called my dad.

"Dad it's me, we'll be leaving here tomorrow afternoon, and heading your way"

"Edward, is she still graduating tomorrow?"

"Yes sir she is" I wondered why he was asking me.

"Well, there is a change of plans" Dad announced on the phone.

"Oh what?" someone was knocking on the darn door; I walked to it waiting for my dad to answer. Opening the door, my entire family was standing there.

"Oh my heavens" was all I got out, before I was mobbed by all. Been three years since I had seen them, a better gift I have never been given.

"Where is she brother?" Emmet yelled out.

"Ssh idiot, she is sleeping" Everyone came in, while Alice went and stacked all the stuff we bought in the corner, pulling out all the chairs, and getting everyone, out of the hallway.

"Can't wait to see her" Esme chimed up.

"Oh mama, she is my, everything" I never call her that, and she was sobbing because I did. Hearing Bella move around, I excused myself and went into the bedroom.

"Baby, my family came to see your graduation, they are here now" She got up, and pulled on some yoga pants, a nice long sleeve tee, and cute slippers.

Brushed her hair and smiled at me, we walked out to meet them.

"Bella" my mom took her into a hug, and the girls followed, then Dad, and the boys. A knock at the door reveled Peter and Charlotte, my other siblings and I was thrilled. Introducing them all around, I held her on my lap, as did Jasper and Alice, so everyone had a place to sit.

We talked for two hours, before Bella fell asleep, but I just held her. They all agreed she was the one for me.

Jasper got the rooms on either side of us, so we opened the connecting doors. In the morning while Bella ate, we planned where to go next, everyone agreed to come home, because I was at last. Bella who had not said a word about any of the conversation asked,

"What do you need when you pick a place?"

"Less sun; and overcast skies for more days than normal, and access to woods or forests" "What about Montana, supposed to be pretty?"

"Good idea, Peter and Jasper started looking on line for a suitable place, finding an abandoned ranch, right away on 200 acres, adjacent to the national forest. A huge three story, plus attic, 1890s house, two barns, and stables off the beaten path".

"Sounds perfect" after we had seen the pictures, mom started thinking what to do first. Kissing Bella for her idea, I told she had just enough time to get ready. Alice followed her to the bedroom.

"Can I help Bella?"

"Sure" they looked at her new outfits, and decided on a long gypsy skirt, pretty flowing blouse with a leather belt and matching boots bought just last night. Rose had perfect earrings and Charlotte bangle bracelets. She looked darling.

"Baby how pretty you look" I told her when she came out.

"Thanks Eddie" this caused everyone to burst out laughing.

What" demanded Bella looking hurt, they would laugh at her.

"If we had any doubts before, we certainly do not now darling" Carlisle exclaimed.

Looking at her and hugging her, he continued,

"No one, and I mean no one, has ever gotten away with calling him Eddie. I have busted the boy's butts, for years for teasing him with it" She gasped

"Edward, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I feel awful" she was tearing up.

I glared at everyone, and pulled her into my arms.

"Darling, only _YOU_ can call me that ever, just you baby" I said kissing her lips.

She smiled I wiped her tears.

"Sweetie it means a lot, because you didn't know, and you mean, it with love"


	3. Chapter 3

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice _**Domestic Discipline**_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story. Please no flames if you don't. Thanks for reading. Again there is spanking in this story, don't like don't read.

I will add again, there is spanking in these stories of mine. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it.

Chapter Three:

BPOV:

"I was surprised when I woke, and heard voices in our suite. Edward came telling me his family was out there. Meeting them all was wonderful, not having any family; it was a delight to be surrounded by such love and laughter. I love each one of them. Having them here at my graduation, well there isn't words, to say how happy Eddie and I are about that. Every day I love him more, and he seems to feel the same about me.

Esme is becoming the mom I never had, and Carlisle though he scares me a little, is fast becoming dad to me too. Alice, Rose, and Charlotte, have become my sisters, closer than blood even though, we have only known each other two days now.

Emmett is such a teddy bear, Peter a real sweetheart, and Jasper, the big brother I didn't know, I was missing. Can't wait to get married, and be a real part of this family. We haven't told them yet, but I know Edward will tonight, after the ceremony. He's busting to tell them.

Here I am, sitting in the rows of students, and I see my large happy family, waiting for me. A month ago, I had no one, not even a friend, to come see me graduate, now I'll have plenty. When my name was called, a huge cheer went up, causing everyone around them to smile too. I was blushing like a tomato, as I walked to get my diploma.

Coming down the steps, I was swept up in Edward's arms

"Darling you did it"

"Yes I did" I was led along the crowds, to the family waiting outside, getting hugs from all.

" Where do we go from here, Eddie?" I whispered, as he hugged me yet again.

"Now our life begins" with that we headed to the cars, and back to the hotel.

"Bella, do you have any things to clear up here in town?" Dad asked me.

"Just my books, and my account, at the bookstore, I owe a little there, and to close my bank account here, then I am done"

Okay girls, go with Bella, clear that up for her, be back asap, we need to plan our move, and I want everything settled here" Carlisle was in father mode.

"Yes dad" they all agreed heading out, I kissed Edward, and was giggling with the girls as we went down the hall.

EPOV:

"Edward she is perfect" Dad told me.

"I know dad" I was beaming at them all.

"When are you changing her?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet, but we are engaged"

"What" Esme cried "You didn't tell us that, earlier."

"No, I wanted her ceremony, to be the main feature this day"

"Alright, we'll need to get stuff for that" Mom got out a tablet, to makes notes.

"No mom, we have her dress, my tux, and the rings. All that's needed, is what everyone else will wear, and how fancy she wants to go"

"Oh Edward, I am so happy for you" Mom was getting all teary eyed.

"Yes, we didn't plan it, but at the mall we found rings, and then a bridal shop, and the dress was special ordered, custom made, and never picked up, it was like fate"

"You bought rings at the mall" Emmett was astounded so were the rest of them.

"They are perfect, plus she picked them. Here let me show you" I brought them out for them to see.

"Why Edward, these are lovely"

"Yes I thought so too" I loved looking at our rings, so happy with she picked.

The girls returned, and Bella had two bags, she put into the bedroom. I told them about being engaged, and showed them the rings, and Alice squealed like a pig, making us all laugh.

Moving the next day to Montana, was exciting for me, because Bella had never been, and I was able to see it all in her eyes, thus sharing her thrill at being able to travel someplace new. Stopping for her, I thought would be a pain, but turned out to be fun. We all stopped and hunted or goofed off, while she used the restroom, and ate.

Arriving at our new home; or what would be our new home. We found it in bad condition, but still the _parlor_ was sound, with a fireplace that was working. So we planted Bella there, on a sofa that was still there, and wasn't too old, wrapped in new blankets, the girls had in their cars. She slept, while we cleaned at Vampire speed.

By morning we had the place cleaned out, the old wallpaper off, and carpets at the dump. Jasper was stripping the wood floors upstairs. Peter, and Emmett, was rewiring the entire house. I ran to the nearby town, getting her a breakfast box with some juice. Getting back just as she woke up, I carried her to the bathroom, so she wouldn't get something in her feet, as we were dropping nails and wire as we fixed stuff.

Waiting outside the door for her, I winked at Rose as she walked by,

"Morning Rose"

"Morning Edward"

Bella emerged, and I carried her back. She ate sitting at the sofa.

"Baby, do you care where our room is?"

"As long as we are together its fine, and we have our own bathroom" Laughing upstairs Alice yelled "Don't worry Bella, we are on the same floor, I'm looking out for you"

"Thanks sis" she yelled back.

"Ali, we want the back room, alright?"

"Sure thing Edward" She yelled back making me laugh.

"Three of us are on the third floor, Jazz and Ali, Charlotte and Peter, and us. Mom and Dad, Emmett and Rose and the guest room are on the second floor. Down here we have a living room where we are now, a dining room, kitchen, bathroom, and _back Parlor_ I think Esme is making that a sun room for all of us to enjoy. There's also a full attic and basement."

'Wow"

The next day our furniture arrived, and since they didn't know I would need a bed, Bella and I went into town, to get us our very first bedroom set. We went alone, so she wouldn't be embarrassed. We found a nice looking furniture store, walking around I watched to see what struck her fancy, at last she stopped and looked at a set.

"Eddie, do you like this one?" It was pretty black four posters bed, along with black wood dresser, night tables, standing chest for me. Simple but what a honey wanted. They also had a wonderful black wooden bed bench padded in different colors.

"Do you want this set honey?" I asked as she was walking all around it touching it and closing her eyes, no doubt picturing it in out room.

"Yes I love it" She was rubbing along the footboard smiling shyly.

"Bella what color are we using?"

"Why?" She seemed surprised by the question.

"Well, I want that bench, but we need to get the right color padding"

"Oh can we have purple velvet? Purple is my favorite color, but if you don't like it" she trailed off, looking like she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"Baby, I have never had purple in my rooms, but if we find the right bedding, I will. So let's get this one here and if nothing else, we'll use purple as the accent color" She jumped into my arms. I must have said the right thing.

"Thank you, daddy" She was radiant.

Paying for the furniture, we headed to a linen store next door, and found the perfect bedding in soft grey, purple, and black abstract patterns, pillows, throws, drapes, even a matching rocker cushions.

So going next door again, we picked out a rocker, two bookcases, plus a desk and chair in black. We added six sets of sheets and towels to match as well. Heading home we were pleased with our choices.

"We have to christen it tonight baby girl"

"Oh Eddie I hope so" she started rubbing up and down my right leg as I drove.

Baby, that will get you sore in all the right places" I purred at her.

"Daddy, I sure hope so" she ran her fingers over me again.

"Baby" I warned her winking at her. Giggling she smiled back.

With the boys help, we had the room, just the way we wanted it in about an hour.

Rose, and Charlotte, helped Bella make the bed, stack the towels, and linens in the closet. While Alice put all our clothes away, and arranged the closet for us. Esme hung the drapes, with Peters help. The room was perfect.

I unpacked the boxes, when we were alone, setting my music up just the way I liked it. Bella did all the books, and the new cases were a perfect fit. We decided on the desk placement, and she was thrilled with the rocker. Esme had a floor lamp she found in the attic, that Jasper rewired for us, with a tiffany shade in purples. Our room looked like an ad layout.

We placed the bench last, my brothers wanted to know where we got it. I took them there and we came home with five benches; one for each couple, plus one for the guest room, in plain wood no padding.

"Edward, why on earth would everyone need a bench? Why tonight?" I leaned down whispering in her ear,

"Baby they wanted one, for the same reason I did" I made sure she turned and looked at me.

"What's that?"

"To paddle my sweet baby's bottom" Gasping she stared at me, decided I was telling her the truth after all.

"All, the girls, even Mom?" I shocked her once again.

"Yes little girl, all the ladies of this house, it's our way. It's a rule the male keeps the female in line. I told you that sweetie" Blushing she sat down on it and looked at me.

"Oh" I smirked at her, "Oh indeed baby"

Pulling her to her feet, I began to undress her, and she me, didn't take us long to be joined together in our new bed, in our new room and in our new life. Later in the dark, I was so thankful she came into my life, she was everything to me. Bringing her to me again, we made love slowly, whole; that's we are together, we're whole.


	4. Chapter 4

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice _**Domestic Discipline**_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story.

I will add again, there is spanking in these stories of mine. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it.

**Chapter Four:**

BPOV:

Days passed, we got it all set up, a more beautiful home I couldn't imagine. Esme was a genius that was certain. I asked the girls if they would like to go pick out dresses, and tuxes for the boys; we needed to plan our wedding, I wanted it before Christmas.

"Yeah" Alice was bouncing around.

"Mom you come too, we need a dress for you?"

"Bella can we see your dress first, so we have an idea" Rose asked

"Oops, I never thought of that" going to our room, I pulled out my dress bag and Edward's suit bag showing them both together. "I know it's old fashioned but I knew it was me."

"Bella, you know this is the style, he would have if he had married in his own time?"

"No, I didn't"

"Well we think that is perfect" Charlotte told me.

"Need flats Alice, so no pushing" she groaned but agreed, also I need sexy undies, this was a big hit. Everyone grabbed their purses and we started out the door,

"Isabella!" I looked up at Edward confused by his tone.

"What's wrong?" He was scaring me.

"Baby girl, where are you going?"

"We are looking for dresses for the wedding" smiling he hugged me "Little lady, you are forgetting something"

"What"

"This" he handed me a black credit card, made out to Isabella Cullen. Stammering I took it but wasn't sure I should. "Use that today, or we try out our bench tonight" with that he swatted me and pushed me out the door.

We had so much fun. Found the perfect dresses, in soft plum and soft green. Esme had a coffee colored one and darling shoes for me; and heels for them all. The lingerie store was a blast, and I spent $600.00 there, he should be happy I thought.

Alice showed me some with ruffles, she told me to buy every color and 10 white because he would love them so much. So I did and lots of other things too. Then we spotted a consignment shop where I bought several nice shirts, skirts, and slacks.

"What? I saved $300.00 dollars" they just laughed at me. Also found winter boots, a much heavier coat, and gloves. We bought ties to match the dresses, plus new dress shirts including Edwards.

"I want to get him a gift mom" Esme beamed at me.

"Darling he likes music, or he might like a special wedding cufflinks, a set to wear when you go out special" She was thinking out loud as we walked the mall.

"Oh, there is a jewelry store let's look" I found the perfect set that almost matched our rings had our initials engraved on them. We returned home laughing and happy.

Greeted by our personal angels, we said goodnight and drifted to our own rooms. Closing our door Edward took the bags asking me to show him what I bought.

"Eddie if I spent too much will you take me back tomorrow to return it?"

"Sure but you didn't" I showed him his shirt which he loved. The shoes and boots I bought, the consignment clothes he wasn't too happy with, he liked them but not that I thought I had to buy used stuff.

"Oh Eddie, I love the stuff and saved you money"

'Ummmm" Since I knew that led to a sore bottom, I quickly opened the lingerie bags. This changed his mood for the better. He flipped out over the ruffles, helped me put all of it away in the dresser.

"These are just for me understand baby?"

"Oh Eddie I understand" I smiled at him he was so cute. That left only the jewelry store bag "Darling do you want your gift tonight, or on our wedding day?" I asked hoping he's say tonight.

"Tonight" so I gave him the cufflinks which made him cry.

"I love them sweetie, I just love them" He then went to his night stand pulled out a long box. Handing it to me I opened it, a beautiful charm bracelet with three charms already on it.

"I love it esp. the bus". Pulling me over to the rocking chair he held me, and rocked for hours telling me all manner of sweet things, as I slowly fell asleep.

EPOV:

At last we are to be married, just us a family here in our beautiful home. The Denali's are coming, along with, Garret, Fergus, and Victor, dad's friends. Peter is marrying us, Dad is bringing Bella to me; everyone else is standing with us a family at last. When I see her coming down the stairs to me, I am blown away by her beauty.

I hear a gasp from Tanya, but ignore it she doesn't mean a thing to me, now or ever. The guests arrived in the middle of the night, and had not seen Bella before just now. I had avoided the Denali's by hunting, and keeping myself upstairs. We both refused Alice's wish to sleep apart, we didn't make love; but we held each other all night. Finally I can kiss my bride.

Both of us were crying by the end of the service. Turning to face our family and friends we both wore smiles so big our faces hurt. Mom had set the living room up for dancing.

After congratulations, I took Bella into my arms and began to dance with her. She was stiff and afraid at first, but soon trusted me enough to go with the flow. Emmett cut in first and she was laughing the entire time, so no telling what he said to her, then Dad and it was sweet to watch while I waltzed with mom. Jasper then Peter, while I danced with the girls, Eleazer asked and I danced with Carmen.

Avoiding Tanya, we took a break, sitting together; enjoying the dancing and making her drink something. We were cuddling on the love seat, when the sisters approached us

"Edward is this you're lovely bride?"

"Yes Irina, it is" introducing them, Bella held out her hand to each one. I saw shock on Kate's face, _Damn_ _her, she must have tried to shock her,_ I stood up confusing poor Bella.

Alice noticed and danced over with Jasper. Jazz seeing the trouble brewing, took Bella's hand "Dance with me darling girl" blushing she took his hand, as they twirled onto the floor.

By now Emmett and Rose, had come over as well.

"Kate you witch how dare you shock her?"

"Get a grip Edward she didn't feel it" she added smirking.

"Edward really what are you thinking, she's nothing. I suppose you intend to sleep with her as well" Tanya quipped bitterly.

"It's none of your business, but we are already mated" I stated for them to understand she was my mate.

"What! You're confused, you mean had sex only" Tanya stammered out.

"No ladies I mean mated, vampire mated, she is the one for me it's a done deal"

Tanya was growling when she turned to me.

"You bastard, you led me along for years" She was yelling now.

"Oh no you don't, I never led you anywhere; it's all in your damn head" She slapped me bringing the music to an abrupt end.

I heard Bella gasp, and Esme swear behind me. Carmen came running over,

"Tanya, have you lost your mind?"

"Carmen they are mated" She cried out.

"Of course dear, they are married what did you expect?"

"He's mine Carmen, everyone knows that" She was insisting again.

"No daughter, he has never been, and you know that, it's only been a dream of yours; that we should have stopped years ago" Carmen was speaking gently to a crying Tanya.

Bella had pushed her way up to me, and was gently rubbing my face, as tears running down hers.

"Eddie darling are you okay"

"Yes baby, I'm okay now" The music restarted, Rose drug Emmett out to dance, and before long almost everyone was dancing too.

"Dance with me my love" Pulling her into my arms we danced the next five dances, never letting go of each other.

"Baby I love you so much"

"Eddie, I never knew love like this was real" I could read Tanya's mind and she was plotting a way to spoil our special day but was hiding it from me.

As Rose and Emmett danced by us I caught Rose's eye so we traded partners, telling Rose what I heard and suspected, we hatched a plan. She and the girls would "dog" her all night keeping her away from Bella and our room.

"Thanks Rose, it means a lot"

"I love her Edward, she is such a pure soul, and accepts us, and loves us unconditionally"

The dance ended and the toasts began, followed by tossing the bouquet and garter, Irina caught the flowers and Fergus the garter, to everyone's surprise.

"Bella darling, are you ready to go upstairs" whispering as we danced yet again

"Daddy can we visit just a bit more, take a few more pictures then we'll sneak out like teenagers" she giggled.

I have to watch how much wine she's having. Smiling at her antics I agreed.

An hour later we slipped out, while they played louder more modern music. Picking her up and carrying her up the stairs to our room, she hummed a tune to herself resting her head on my chest.

"Baby look what your sisters did for us?" our room was in soft candle light, the bed turned down rose petals on the floor. Slipping off Bella's shoes and mine, before entering I put her down inside the room, closed locking the door behind me.

"Darling tonight we are going to mate fully, as well as make love, it will be intense. I don't want you to be afraid of me, you must tell me if I do something too hard, or scare you"

"I promise daddy"

"No BS I could hurt you" standing on her tiptoes she kissed me, flirted with me with those awesome brown eyes.

"My big bad vampire man, is going to make me his woman tonight, and in a few months just like him, to be with him forever correct?"

"How did you know that baby?"

"I overheard you telling Peter, while I was eating a couple of days ago. I'm not afraid at all" "You should be little girl"

"Well my _Mad Spanker_ won't hurt me anywhere, but my bottom so there" she stuck her cute little tongue at me causing me to laugh.

"Little girls who do that tonight, may have their bottoms hurt in a far different way" she blushed bright red "Oh I hope so Eddie I really hope so"

"Well in that case" I picked her up and twirled her around, putting her down, and unbuttoning her gown. She stepped out of it, laying it along the back of our sofa, leaving her in ruffled white panties, bra, and lacy thigh highs. I was stunned that this little vixen was mine! I pulled off my coat, tie, vest, and belt, slipped off my socks and tux pants, leaving me in white boxers.

We stared at each other for a few heartbeats, when she pounced on me, and I caught her easily, bringing her to our bed.

"Oh how I love my little girl, in her ruffled panties" unhooking her bra and tossing it somewhere, I lifted one leg then the other, slowly rolling her silk stockings down her leg one at a time.

Now it was just Bella, me and the ruffles. Patting her bottom, as I kissed her hard as I slipped two fingers inside her finding her hot wet and ready, so was I. Slowly pulling those luscious panties off her, I laid her back down, sliding my boxers off, never losing eye contact with her. The first time was quick and urgent, because we were both so turned on by the other. The second time was slow no hurry, just the desire to get so close together, we couldn't get enough.

The third time we mated hard and fast, I felt myself grow even larger hitting spots I never had before, filling her with a mixture of venom and semen making her scream my name as she writhed while pulling me to her at the same time. We rested a few minutes after that.

Then rolling her onto her knees, I reached for the lube, being so thankful we had been using different size butt plus off and on to get her ready for a vampire mating. I took her sweet tight bottom slowly but never stopping. Circling her tight little bud making her squirm with pleasure at the same time I was filling her, until my hips were flush with her bottom.

I have never cum so hard, in all the times we have made love; she had never tightened up so snuggly on me before either. She climaxed right as I did both of us bucking on the bed. Took minutes to stop filling her with ice cold seed, finally when our breathing was calm, and I had stopped coming, I pulled out slowly pushing her down unto her tummy. "Stay there baby" I swatted her bottom getting us a warm wet washcloth, cleaning her first then me tossing the cloth into the bathroom. I rolled her over and plunged inside her once more making her cry out a little, but she soon joined me in a wonderful ride between us.

She came so hard I thought she would break me in two. Not pulling out, I rolled us so she was laying on me looking into my face.

"OK Baby that was mating" I didn't know how she would feel about it.

"Wow" I could still feel her body shuttering, within her belly. There were little spurts still shooting out of me as well. Holding her to me not letting her move we stayed that way for over an hour when it finally stopped.

She would be so sore tomorrow I just knew it. Finally falling asleep once again rolling us, so I could pull out and get her into the pretty gown she bought special for tonight, I let her sleep. Cleaning up, hanging our clothes in the special bags Alice had conjured up, picking up the laundry, setting aside the delicates, like her stockings and ruffles to be hand washed later. I blew out the candles, turned off the night light in the bathroom, pulled on sleep pants crawling in next to her resting while she slept. Letting my mind hear what was going on downstairs, and outside our windows. The dancing just finished, hearing them cleaning up, I debated going to help. Tanya worried me, was it safe to leave Bella up here alone tonight? Thinking probably no, I stayed where I was, with my little bride tucked up in my arms.

A gentle knocking announced Alice at the door "Come in sis" I whispered both she and Jazz slipped in and smiled at Bella's sleeping form. Alice has a key for my room for emergencies.

"Is she alright Edward?" Ali really loved Bella; you could hear it in her voice

"Yes she did just fine; hope she is not too sore tomorrow"

"Edward, were you able to fully mate?" Jasper asked me softly

'Jazz as much as I could while she is till human, even her bottom as well"

"Edward you could have hurt her"

"No Ali, we have been using different plugs for weeks now" They both kissed me and rubbed her hair

"We love her too"

"I know, as we love you two. She told me, Jazz was the brother she never had, Emmett a teddy bear and Peter was very important to her too, all you girls are her true sisters. Like, you were born to be, and mom and dad, are just that, mom and dad. Although; she is a little afraid, of dad, I'm not sure why."

"I won't let Tanya hurt her Jazz"

"Neither will we", this was said by Peter and Charlotte in the open doorway

"None of us will".

Saying goodnight, and letting Peter see she was okay too, they closed the door locked it using Alice's key again. It grew quiet in the house. Dad came to the door and told me in his mind how much they loved us both, and her esp. what a lovely wedding it was etc. Telling him we loved them both, he left to go be with mom and our company.


	5. Chapter 5

**SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice **_**Domestic Discipline**_** within their marriages. I hope you like this story. **

**I will add again, there is spanking in these stories of mine. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it.**

**Chapter Five:**

BPOV:

"Oweee" I thought as I sat on the toilet the next morning, my bottom hurts. But, oh my, was that something else. Blushing, I returned to bed and Eddie.

"Baby what's oweee?"

"Nothing daddy" this got me pulled over his knees with a few smacks to my now bare bottom. "Let me ask again what part of you is oweeed?"

"Okay stop" he did but didn't let me up, kept me there with one hand on my back.

"My bottom is a little sore, and the seat was cold" I said blushing red again.

He then, to my horror spread my bottom open to look at it; reaching over me into his drawer he rubbed some cream into and onto my _tight little hole_ as he called it.

"There baby that should do it" he kissed the small of my back so tenderly.

"Eddie, it's ok, it's just the first time, and it will get better" I was mortified.

"Baby that, will happen a lot, it's part of our mating ritual, I don't want you hurt because of it"

"I liked it Eddie really, it was well it was so different but I wasn't afraid"

"That's good baby" he let me up, pulling my gown back down.

"What are we doing today?" I asked rubbing my now spanked again bottom.

"No rubbing ever little girl" he pulled my hand away making me pout at him.

Smirking he touched the tip of my nose with one long beautiful finger.

"Would you like a real spanking to celebrate our mating baby?"

"Nooo"

"Thought so"

"Eddie if we go shopping soon, can you get me a wedding charm with our date on it?"

"Why yes, I would love to do that. Where would you want to go today, Isabella?"

"Oh you know I don't like shopping, but it might be fun. I was hoping, since it's a dreary day, we could go to a nearby city, see the zoo or some such place. I would love to show off my handsome husband."

He pounced on me, and it was another hour before we got out of bed.

"Damn, I wish I had one day without a sore bottom". I grumbled pulling on my clothes.

Coming downstairs we met everyone sitting in the living room.

"Let me get breakfast, and then we have an idea"

"OK Bella" Alice chirped up.

After eating Alice called them all together,

"Edward and Bella want to go into the city today see the zoo, and spend a nice day with family who wants to go?" All the Cullen's with Carmen and Eleazer.

The Denali girls and Carlisle's friends wanted to go hunting together.

"Worked out better than I hoped" Alice told Edward making him laugh. Taking three cars; Emmett's jeep with Emmett, Rose, Peter, and Charlotte, Carlisle's Mercedes with the parents and Denali couple, Edwards Volvo with Edward, Me, Jasper and Alice we set off.

"I have never been to a zoo" I was so excited. Arriving Carlisle paid for everyone and joined the zoo society to help out but mostly because I loved it. The added discount didn't hurt either I gave dad a big hug for doing it. 25% for first time shopping in Zoo store as well. Yes! I will let Edward buy me things, that's a nice discount. I look at Edward and he is smiling that sexy damn smile of his and all I want to do is jump him, so instead I take his hand and say 25% off today, you may shop!  
"Oh madam how sweet of you, I was really worried" he laughed out at me the stinker.

"Now everyone, Dad stared at Emmett, behave yourself, and let the newlyweds alone"

"Yes dad" they all replied. Walking to the map we decided to take the tram and see it first then go from there. We filled a tram themselves, so that was fun. Getting a map as we got off the tram, Edward and Jazz plotted our route with stops for bathroom breaks and food for me. Most of them followed us, and it was a very fun day. At the end we hit the gift stores, I thrilled we got the members discount making Esme smile.

EPOV:

Finding a charm display, I saw a wedding chapel asking if that could be engraved, it could so, adding a tiger she is after all my baby tiger kitten, for her and Lion for me. I then headed to see what she was looking at. Tees and hats, getting three each for her plus, two each for me, I spotted a tiger stuffed animal and added that to the basket, she squealed when she saw it there "For me?"

"Yes, my baby tiger" earning myself a kiss and hug. Smiling I paid and walked out where the rest of men were sitting.

"What did you buy son?"

"Dad I bought her a charm bracelet for our wedding, luckily I found a wedding charm and two others here"

"What a nice idea, do you think the girls would like one too?"

"Bella likes hers"

Getting up, calling to Esme he told her about the bracelets, and agreeing they picked out one for each daughter, plus a charm for each to begin the tradition. Getting Bella just a charm, Esme found cute earrings to match her tiger charm from me.

We stopped at the pier, so she could get a seafood basket, taking a walk hand in hand with me to watch the sea and the sunset.

"My lovely bride, did you have fun today?"

"Oh Eddie, I had so much fun, I love you"

"As I love you, my little girl" snuggling as we walked back to the car, I helped her in, waiting for the others to return from walking the pier and visiting the shops. Falling asleep on the drive home they talked quietly amongst themselves. Carrying her up and putting her to bed I came down later to visit at last.

Tanya was staring at me she even tried to sit by me, but Rose and Charlotte beat her to it. Rose squeezed my hand and I smiled at her.

"So Eddie" Tanya purred at me making me mad.

"Tanya DO NOT CALL ME EDDIE" I warned her.

"But your little pet does" Growling and standing up I had enough.

"She is not my pet; she is my wife, my lover, my mate, and something you will never be"

"Tanya dear, if you call him that again you will get punished, it's a rule in this house" Carlisle looked straight at her.

"If it's a rule have you punished her, she says it all the time?"

"No, and we won't she is his mate, not a word about this again!"

"Humph"

"Excuse me young lady?"

"What I can't express myself?"

"Young lady" Carlisle snarled at her.

Eleazer jumped up "Tanya, do you want to be punished here and now you are being a brat" She flopped down pouting.

"Carlisle I see you are having women problems" Victor announced as he came down the stairs.

"In my country our ladies know their place" He boasted.

"Strange as you are both Russian" Peter said causing chuckles all around. Victor looked pained, "Well as she is not trained, then it is not my fault" He frowned as he spoke looking at Tanya.

"You arrogant jackass" yelled Tanya jumping up glaring at him.

"Watch your tone with me, my little Russian flower" She tried to slap him but he grabbed her hand.

Bella came down just in time to see this, sitting and snuggling on my lap. Kissing her hair, I hugged her to me.

"I'm not your flower, jerk" She was seething by now. They were made for each other both thinking the world revolved around them.

"Oh but I feel you will be soon, darling" with that he threw her over his shoulder, and ran out the back door, she screaming and hitting his back and he scolding her as they ran.

Emmett was up like a shot, running up the stairs to the attic,

"There's a telescope up there" Jazz followed, the girls running up there too. Soon they came back downstairs.

"He's paddling her bottom, and not for fun it looks like" Jasper announced.

Carmen made to go out but Eleazer stopped her,

"He might be her mate dear, if not he might be just what she needs"

This caused a round of agreement in the room.

"What's, happening with Tanya, now Edward?" Bella asked me so softly.

"Baby, Tanya just met her match" I told her softly.

"Good, because I was _this close_ to ripping her, a new one" Peter burst into laughter and soon everyone was laughing. I see Bella is dead serious.

Leaning down to whisper in her ear I said;

"I think not baby girl, she could hurt you badly, but it was sexy as hell to listen too" Blushing she leaned into me again. For the first time she heard me purr softly as she snuggled closer on my lap.

Hours later, a very subdued Tanya and a smiling Victor walked back in the house, side by side. They sat together, ignoring everyone's stares. Victor joined in the conversation, but Bella was watching Tanya, although she looked to be asleep. Tanya was staring at me, and I looked back at her with a raised eyebrow _Try it_ I thought. Jasper bumped Peter, then they caught Emmett's eye, all were watching me glare at Tanya.

She got up and walked over in front of us, knelt down and tried to take my hand, which I placed on Bella's back.

"Edward come on, you know we were meant to be, she's just your way to make me jealous" The damn gall of this girl.

Growling louder now, I was about to hand Bella off to Peter. When Bella grabbed Tanya's shirt and ripped it, causing her to jump backwards.

"Now, sweetie, back the hell off, he is my husband, my mate, and soon, I will be one of you, and stronger than you, if the stories are correct. You will be the first thought I have, and I will be the last thing you ever see, before the flames" Bella was awesome, I was stunned watching her.

There was dead silence in the room. Tanya was trying to come up with a retort when Bella added, "If you look at him again, my sister Rose will rip off a limb, then Charlotte another, Alice owns a lighter, and I like to play with fire; so BACK AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND NOW!" she was sitting up on my lap still, but sitting up straighter than before.

"You have a nice man there, interested in you, although why his cares is a mystery to me, truly it is" Tanya reached out to slap her but my hand caught hers.

"Touch my Angel, and I'll start the fire missy" She blanched and returned to Victor's side. He told her something that made her gasp and look away.

"Wonder what he said to her?" Bella whispered to me.

"No idea baby, but your Daddy, is going to love his sexy vampire mate, like she has never been loved when we get upstairs little darling" I whispered back to her.

"Promise me?" She was blushing like a tomato but never breaking eye contact with me.

"Oh Baby, it's a done deal" I pulled her back against me, pushing my hard as steel erection into her bottom, making her blush even more. Hours later they all heard her cry out my name over and over.

Downstairs, a smiling Carlisle winked at Esme. His family was as happy for him as they had ever been. Edward had finally found his love.

EPOV: Continued;

The next day we decided to do nothing but spend time, with the family. Garrett had taken quite a liking to Kate, Fergus to Irina, and Victor was most defiantly wooing Tanya. They were all hunting again, although Jasper and Emmett had a bet on what they were really doing.

We sat down, and discussed the family finances with Bella. To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

"Now you know why, I insist you never give me BS about money again young lady" I scolded her patting her leg under the table. She got the message loud and clear. We then broached the subject of a new car for her, this was going to be a battle, and I was already prepared to fight with her.

At first she just nodded, but when she realized we wanted her to say what she wanted, right then, she balked.

"Isabella" I hissed making her jump.

"What Eddie?" She could see I was getting angry. I really didn't want to spank her at all, and with Tanya still here it wouldn't help matters.

"What" "Do" "You" "Want?" I hissed.

She was shaking staring at me, Peter jumped in to help.

"Bella, if you could have any car you wanted, what would it be?" He asked her.

"One I saw in a magazine? That I dreamed about?"

"Yes just like that?" He encouraged her,

"Not a car Peter"

"What is it baby" I finally asked.

"It's a Dodge Ram Quad Truck, loaded in Copper color. A Dodge 1500 is enough, but not a diesel they smell. If I had too, A Dodge Dakota in Copper, but I always wanted a truck. My dad had an old 1960s red Chevy truck, that I learned to drive in. I lost it when I lost everything else."

It was quiet for awhile and then, Esme asked "What do you mean?"

Bella was looking at me,

"Are you sure you won't leave me Edward"

"I'm sure baby" Now I was worried what had so afraid to tell me.


	6. Chapter 6

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice _**Domestic Discipline**_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story.

I will add again, there is spanking in these stories of mine. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it.

**Chapter Six:**

BPOV:

"I was born in Forks Washington; my parents didn't stay married three years. So I grew up in Phoenix. Mom married a minor league ball player years younger than her, and wanted to travel with him. So I went to live with my dad for the last two years of high school.

Got a free ride scholarship to College, while I was there Mom and Phil were killed in a plane crash on their way to a game for Phil. Six months later my dad was killed, in a mini store robbery for the $50.00 in the till, by a kid 18 years old needing drugs. He was the chief of Police in Forks. I sold the house and with part of his life insurance, I was able to rent that little apartment for a year. Buy new books instead of used ones, vain of me I know, but I kept them all and didn't sell them back. I have no one, all are gone.

There is a lawsuit for the plane crash, but it hasn't settled yet they say I should get three million but who knows. I miss them so much.

Now here's the strange part. My dad's best friend is a Native American. Did you know they have legends of you guys, and of their being wolves?

His son Jacob thinks he is my imprint, but he's not he just wants me. They tried to get me to move on the Reservation with them; and I did for two weeks before college started. That's when I saw Jake and his friends, turn into wolves as big as horses. Yuck, I don't want to be married to a dog sorry. Told him so, then he comes up with this imprint thing.

He probably knows I'm gone by now jerk. Tried to rape me the last time I saw him, I kicked him in the privates so badly he cried. Locked my door, but he pounded for an hour, so I called the cops and said a drunk was trying to get in my door. He left when I claimed I didn't know him. So now you know my life story" Esme was sobbing softly and everyone else was stunned.  
"Eddie, are you all mad at me now?" I ask as he grabs me to him comforting me,

"Ssh, I have you darling, I have you, and no one will harm you now".

Carlisle came and knelt in front of me "Daughter of our heart we are so proud of you, you have endured so much, and have given up so much, for one so young. We will never let another man take you from us, or another female either, you are ours"

I was crying by now, as were all the girls. Hugging him "Thank you dad" he was so pleased by that, and so was Edward as he rubbed my back to let me know.  
EPOV:

Driving to the Dodge dealer, I was surprised how nice the trucks were. They called around and were able to get us a Copper one just like my baby wanted. We upgraded the sound systems, as well as all the other upgrades available. She was so happy rubbing the truck and telling _her, _she named her _Penny_, that, she was such a pretty truck.

Made me laugh; from there we brought it home for all to see. Jasper was thrilled, he also loved trucks. Everyone was stunned when Alice told him to go get one, as long as she kept her Porsche. He was out of there like a shot.

He came home three hours later, with the same truck. In Black fully loaded, Bella called his truck Beauty. Bella was as excited for him, as she was for herself. Bella came over to me and after kissing me; gave me a set of keys

"Just for you darling"

"Bella I'm honored" I teased her.

"Edward, can I have cowboy boots, maybe two pairs?"

"Oh baby of course"

"Can we afford a matching hat too?" She asked so shyly.

"Darling what did I tell you about money?"

"Eddie, I never want to spend much without telling you, it's the way I am. I had to worry about every penny when I was young; mom didn't even keep the lights on unless I paid the bills. I was nine Edward, and doing everything she should have been doing; sorry don't think I can change that part of me" Realizing they were all staring at her Bella blushed and hung her head.

"No baby, you are a remarkable girl, who I'm proud to call my wife. Don't you ever look down like that again, there's nothing to be ashamed of" Kissing her she smiled at last.

Alice perked up "Can't believe I'm saying this, but let's go to the new western store, Jazz would love boots, and a new hat too since we now have two 'cattlemen' in our midst". Laughing like hyenas we all agreed to go, and in get in touch with our inner "Cowboys" even our guests.

Mom and Dad rode with us, admiring Bella's truck which I was driving.

The entire "mob" arrived causing quite a stir in the store. Couples went in all directions. We four to the boots Bella being Bella, looked at each pair walking from one end of the display to the other slowly.

"Bella, get what you want not, what you think you can afford I mean it" with that I gave her a very direct look, at which she took a deep breath nodding touching several as she studied them. Finally hearing a little squeal of delight from her she pulled four pairs off the shelves, heading to the bench and sat down.

"Show me sweetheart"

"Eddie they have railroad style ones with a tie up front. I have always dreamed of these, but couldn't afford them. See they lace up the front with low heels"

"Oh I see, you like these truly?"

"Yes" she was beaming up at me, "Guess what else Edward?"

"What baby?" I was tying her boots up for her, while she gushed excitedly at me.

"They have five colors all on clearance!" She was shaking with excitement, as she proclaimed a great sale. I can't get enough of this little stinker.

"Do they have your size in them all?" I queried.

"We could look if they do, will you get them for me?" Doe eyes met mine as I looked at her.

"First stand up and see if they are as awesome, as you think they are" smiling at her as she walked around in them, she was so darn cute.

Mom went then tried on a pair "Carlisle they fit like a glove and feel wonderful"

That sold it for me; kneeling down checking sizes they had all five in Bella's and three in moms. "Ali, come here and see these" I called softly knowing she would hear me.

Seconds later she was at my side, telling her about them, she balked, then tried a pair on "Edward these are awesome, even I want a pair or two. I pulled her size off the shelf, she liked three of them. Rose and Charlotte came over next; they each had three in their sizes.

Spotting the Denali's standing behind me, I gestured to them and another six pairs flew off the shelf; they even picked out two for Carmen.

"Baby don't forget the cowboy boots we came for"

"Oh I" by now I was right behind her, tapping her bottom

"Daddy will spank this little bottom, if you finish that thought baby girl, we came for cowboy boots, at least two pairs do you understand me?"

"Yes Eddie"

"Hey, I want a pair too, never had any before" This did the trick she was looking again. I found her a beautiful pair with purple leather designs for dressy jeans, plus a plainer hand tooled pair for whenever.

Going to the men's area, Dad and I each found a dressy pair, and a work type pair, and wonder of wonders the men's version of those "railroad" boots also on sale. Dad picked out two, Bella pulled me out four pair, I really couldn't say no as I had threatened to spank her if she balked at buying anything.

All in all we each had boots, jeans, shirts or blouses, new belts and best of all each of us found the perfect western hats, the ladies all found two each, a leather one and a straw one, Bella's was purple of course.

She wanted to buy me a nice belt buckle, so finally agreeing on one, I made her get an Indian bracelet and ring. The boys all bought buckles and the girls all bracelets. We even found a cowboy hat charm for her.

The owner was so pleased with us he punched five frequent buyer cards, just for us leaving only one purchase left on each one for 50% off one item. Pretty sure it was to make us come in again, but after seeing Bella's smiling face. I knew he had new and faithful customers for a few years to come. I didn't fail to notice her touching a lovely Native America Porcelain Doll or the leather purses and wallets. Christmas was coming soon; Dad and I would be back in a couple of days, to pick up the right doll and purse.

_Oh yes, we have our discount too_. I thought, loving the little angel who was slowly turning me into a smart shopper, whether I wanted to or not the little vixen.

BPOV:

After a fantastic afternoon at the western store, we came home to regroup. Everyone wanted to hunt, my Eddie needing too badly, his eyes were getting dark. After hauling all our bags upstairs, and putting it all away. He grabbed me in the closet sitting me on his lap on the big ottoman there; he kissed me so sweetly I knew I wasn't in trouble again.

"My little sweetie, one of these nights will you give me a sweet treat?"

"Yes Eddie, what can I do for you?"

"Your new sexy purple boots, hat, bra and ruffled panties in purple. Will you model them, just for me?"

"Hmmm" I hedged.

"Please pretty baby"

"Oh Blah, you know I will" I spluttered when he dazzled me as I called it. Laughing softly and kissing me madly making me giggle he stood up.

"Eddie, can I go too tonight?" He froze turning to stare at me,

"Bella honey, it could be dangerous" There's the crinkle around his eyes he gets just before my butt starts burning. But I stand my ground for once.

"No I think it could be alright, what if you helped me up a tree, and tied me so I don't fall out. Then I could watch my sexy vampire man hunt, Eddie, I'm scared about that part"

"You have been thinking about this then?" He looked so stunned

"Yes, I hope if I see you guys, then it won't be scary anymore, plus next time you go, I'll know exactly what you're doing". Sitting back down he had to think for a few minutes.

"Baby, the only way daddy is allowing this, is if you stay where I put you. And one of the girls is there while I hunt" starting to protest, he grabbed my hands and held them, looking me deep in the eyes,

"If you move off the branch, I will blister you bottom so badly little girl, you will be standing for days. And I will do it in front of the entire family downstairs, I'm serious here Isabella" that alone gave me shivers the deadly way he said Isabella. I could already feel my bottom tingle at the thought. He was still waiting for my response, wringing my hands, then touching his face I answered,

"I swear daddy, on my never want to be blistered bottom"; he smirked at that. "I will be your good little girl, and obedient wife"

This stunned him I had never said that before. I reached for his hand and kissed his wedding ring. He reached for mine looking up at me as he kissed mine and said;

"I swear as your loving husband, sexy vampire mate, to honor what I said. You may go under my rules or I will paddle your bottom, like it has never been before in the manner I told you" pulling me into a tight hug, he drew me to our built in closet dresser. Opening the bottom drawer, he reached in and pulled out a white leather paddle with "Bella's Bottom Tamer" engraved on it.

"I have been keeping this for after your change darling, but mess with me tonight, and you will feel it sooner" Blanching at him, I was at a loss for words. Finally finding my voice,

"Daddy, when did you buy that?" I gulped out.

"The day after I spanked you in the stairwell, darling girl" blushing deeply I nodded.

"Edward what if the branch breaks, or a lion jumps on it?" this just occurred to me.

"Well you better hope I witness it, that's all I have to say" Crap he isn't kidding.

With that we left the closet, but only after he insisted, I wear my lined jeans, boots, long sleeve tee with an older lose flannel shirt, and hoodie plus bring some gloves. It wasn't worth a sore bottom to argue. He was just being my Eddie after all.


	7. Chapter 7

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice _**Domestic Discipline**_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story.

I will add again, there is spanking in these stories of mine. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it.

**Chapter Seven:**

EPOV:

Coming downstairs I told them she was going too, this caused a twenty minute debate. After finally yelling _STOP_ did they stop arguing with me?

"She is my mate, I have agreed, she knows and I'm saying this in front of all of you; that she will get paddled like she has never been if she violates any part of what she promised me tonight. Now I'm asking one of my sisters, to sit with her while I hunt, I won't leave her alone on a branch. As she remarked it could break, or a lion might smell her."

Charlotte and Peter said they would both stay, if I wanted to let them hunt first, and then I could go while they visited with her. Pleased with that arrangement we headed out.

I threw her onto my back and ran. "Wow this is cool" she spoke into my ear. Smiling I just nodded as I ran. Finding a nice big tree, I settled her on a large branch using climbing rope to secure her.

Sitting with her while they hunted, I pointed out animals and plants, soon the sun was setting, she was glad I had insisted she dress in warm clothes and told me so.

"Bella remember my rules, I meant everyone" I made her look right at me.

"Yes Eddie I remember" Taking off my coat I placed over her shoulders.

"Be daddy's good girl" I kissed her and jumped down, just as Peter jumped up, followed by Charlotte.

"Hey there Angel Pie" they greeted her. Finding what I wanted quickly I was soon filled, joining the others, I worked my way back to Bella. She was sitting there giggling at Peter's antics when she spotted me, her face breaking into a huge grin. Jumping up I asked if she was a good girl, learned she was, and thanked them for sitting with her. They jumped down joined the others heading home.

"You two coming they called out?" Peter hollered up at me.

"No we'll be there in a few" I yelled back.

Turning to my darling "So proud of you baby, would you like see what else daddy can do in the woods?"

"Ooo yes please"

Untying her and jumping out of the tree, I ran us deeper into the forest finding a nice clearing in the moonlight. Setting her on her feet, I held her while her legs settled after being sat in a tree for hours, the sun was coming up. She wouldn't catch cold now.

Pulling off her hoodie, and opening her shirt, I pulled her unto my chest. Before long we were joined, but not totally undressed which was a first for us. Bella rode me like I had dreamed of since meeting her. After two climaxes we pulled our pants back up, keeping her on top of me, she told me how much she loved me, and I returned with my love for her.

She was my life now, and would always be everything to me. When she was one of us, I promised her many outdoor fantasies, which made her kiss me with abandon. Here among the lovely flowers, I knew we were meant to be, she was the greatest gift of all. I must have a soul after all if she could be mine hers was so pure and gentle.

"Baby I love you more than words can say"

"Edward, I don't have the words to say how you fill my heart, it was empty until you saved me my _Mad Sexy Spank Happy Vampire_ each word said with a kiss. We made love two more times before heading home.

BPOV:

Finally getting home, we were surprised when Victor announced he and Tanya were not only mates but were getting married. In fact all three were, and they wanted to do it here at the ranch if Esme would allow it. Tanya apologized to both of us while holding Victors hand, I couldn't decide if Victor was a warlock or just gifted, either way she would leave my honey alone, so I said I'd help in any way they needed. Edward was pleased by this I could tell by the way he just beamed at me.

Ooo, the shivers that boy could give me; I could have jumped him again, right there. Smug little devil he knew it, smirking at me making me have to change my clothes, if he keeps that up.

After deciding all of us needed new dresses, we agreed to go shopping the next day to the nearest large city. That led to a spa day (ugh!) and overnight at a fancy hotel. Hated the thought don't like being away from my darling at all.

Besides we had plans, something about my new boots and purple ruffled panties. I said all this to Eddie as soon as were upstairs, causing him to pause, and look down at me.

"Baby, I want you to bond with the girls, we are family, an eternal family, it means a lot to me" "Please daddy" I gave him my doe eyes. He was brought up short then,

"Angel you are my life, but you can't cut yourself from your sisters, they love you too"

"I don't trust her Edward, really I'm afraid to be that far from you" Charlotte knocked on the door "Can I say something Bella?"

'Of course"

"Sister I will not leave you alone, or let her get anywhere to near you. I too think 70 years of obsession disappeared too quickly, for her sake hope she is not hurting Victor"

"Char thank you I agree" Edward hugged her.

"OK Little girl, you stay with Char, do we understand each other"

"Yes Eddie" Looking very stern into my eyes pulling my face up

"Say that again"

"Yes Daddy I understand"

"Good darling, so I guess we have a date then tonight"

Charlotte went to their room. Edward sent me into the closet, to get ready for our play date. I was so excited. Slipping out of my "tree outfit" I wrapped myself in a short robe heading for the shower, I didn't see Edward in our room. The shower was awesome, with shower three heads; it was like being in a rain shower.

Using the scented body wash Rose bought me. The one Edward loved, Lilacs and Vanilla, I felt pretty when I climbed out. Hurrying to the closet, I pulled on the purple ruffles, matching bra, cowboy boots, and a green silk knee length robe. Going to my rocker, I closed my eyes dreaming of my sexy man. It seemed like I was rocking forever, when I heard our door open. A shy smile graced my lips, but I was startled when it wasn't his voice that spoke. Tanya whispered to me,

"I don't know why he wants you, but I can't change it, still Victor will be a good husband, maybe in time I can have what you have. Maybe we can friends in time, I will try; can you try too?" my eyes snapped open, I could feel my heart beating like a bass drum, where was Edward?

"Tanya you scared me" She seemed to be pleased by that.

"I can try if you don't sneak around me like this" Charlotte appeared just then,

"Tanya you need to remember, she isn't changed yet, don't make her afraid, it won't make her like you faster" Charlotte sat on the desk chair rolling right by me.

"Tanya let's start over tomorrow, I will if you will"

'Okay Bella, I will try too" she turned around going downstairs.

I ran to the bathroom throwing up, as soon as I reached the toilet. Char was holding my hair up while I emptied my stomach over and over. Edward came in to the room like a whirlwind

"Char what's wrong here?"

"Tanya scared the hell out of her" His growl was almost scary, but I couldn't let him leave me.

Grabbing Edward's hand, I held him here with me, knowing he would blow up at her. '

"She came in to ask to be friends I think but I was dreaming of us, almost dozing she just startled me Char came in thank heavens" He had grabbed a washcloth and was wiping my face tenderly.

"Thanks sister will you be able to keep an eye on her tomorrow at the spa"

"Of course Edward Rose too when I tell her" Leaving us alone Eddie picked me up and brought me to the rocker after locking our door opening my robe as he sat down.

"Umm pretty ruffles just for daddy" "I immediately felt better in his arms.

"Just for your eyes my lover" "Mine, mine, and mine" he chanted kissing me over and over. Leaning on him I knew we had a love like the books I read all the time, my lover was all of them wrapped in one sexy 109 year old package made just for me. My strict macho lover boy, nobody else's just mine.

Getting up from the rocker he took me to bed, removing my boots, bra rubbing my bottom over and over.

"Whose bottom is this?

" Yours darling"

"Whose bottom am I going to love for the rest of my existence?"

"Mine husband" Kissing my breasts he looked up at me.

"These too daddy" he pulled my ruffles off slowly claiming me with his eyes and making me squirm beneath his gifted fingers "Are you Daddy's girl Isabella Marie?"

"I am Edward Anthony's baby girl" smirking I got a swat on my bare bottom "Damn right you are"

By now I was so wet and he was naked too, and just pushing at my entrance making tingles spread though my body.

"I will only do this with you my love"

"Oh little girl that is a fact, only me you have that right" with a mighty thrust we were joined as one.

Many hours later I woke in his arms still naked "Just want you to remember who you belong too darling girl"

"Edward should I get waxed at the spa I don't want to but will for you?"

'hmmm let me investigate" he ran his hands through my soft curls down there making me blush "Well now I like this" pulling on it "Keep it but I think I'll trim it myself just a little tonight before you go"

"What?" I gasped out.

"Stay there" he was up and back in seconds putting a towel under me soaping me up, he used a razor to trim it just the way he wanted it as he told me he would. I was beyond mortified.

"Baby I love you we are mated stop being silly"

"Edward no one has ever done that to me" I know I was bright red by now.

"No and they better not" he growled.

"Thanks for saving me from having a stranger look there tomorrow" he kissed my nose cleaned up returned to me for another round before I finally slept for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice _**Domestic Discipline**_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story.

I will add again, there is spanking in these stories of mine. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it.

**Chapter Eight:**

**BPOV:**

The spa was nice, but Alice was livid I wouldn't get the Brazilian wax. thank heavens for mom. She stepped in between us, Char was livid with her.

"Mom it's trimmed the way my husband desires it to be" I said turning red as a tomato

"He was very adamant no one touches it mom I don't want a spanking for letting someone touch me there".

I started to cry, Charlotte glared at Alice, as Esme clapped her hands,

"Ali, do I need to call your father, or husband on the phone"

"What!" A stunned Alice is something to behold.

"You heard me, I will or better yet Edward, you can imagine what that will do he would be here in an hour and she would never get to go with us to a spa again"

"How she is fixed up, is between them young lady, and if her mate said no it's no. Dad says no I never get waxed and you know it he trims it for me too"

"Humph" lucky for us it was just the Cullen's in this holding area the Denali's wanted a mud bath we didn't. "Smack" I looked over as Alice was smacked again by mom on her bare bottom, mom had pulled up her dress along with tugging down her panties had her bent over the sofa back so fast I never saw her move.

"Now young lady we will finish this at home with momma's hairbrush"

"Nooo momma I'm sorry"

"Yes daughter what are the rules with fighting or talking back to me"

"Paddled with momma's hairbrush bare"

"Is that correct Rose and Charlotte?"

"Yes momma it is" I said nothing

"Bella you need to learn this too, I will not tolerate my girls fighting, or hurting each other. It always earns them a spanked bare bottom with my special hairbrush, that includes you now darling" Gulping I nodded.

"Also if I spank you, your mate does too it's a family rule"

"Oh Eddie never said but I understand" She kissed me, Alice was redressed and rubbing her bottom which earned her a swat,

"No rubbing you know our rules Dad has taught it to all of you"

"Eddie says that too momma"

"He's just like his father honey spanks, and hard loves hard" Rose laughed and the attendant came in.

"OK wax?"

"Just those three we'll get our massage now" That was nice time with just momma.

"Bella are you happy darling?"

"Yes momma I am beyond happy'

"Has he been too hard on you, daughter?"

"No momma I can deal with it, he does spank hard though"

"Yes darling they all do"

After that we had pedicures, and manicures our hair styled. We all looked like models when we left the place. Shopping was an experience, I hope never to repeat. Kate was as nuts as Alice when it came to shopping. Charlotte stuck to me like glue, keeping Alice and Kate away as much as possible. When we finally made the dress boutique, I was exhausted, waiting for my turn to try dresses I was fighting sleep.

We couldn't until they picked their wedding dresses. At last the three found what they wanted. I was Irina's bridesmaid, and Rose was Tanya's. Charlotte was Kate's, plus Alice was the planner, and a regular major domo, ordering us all around like a general. I secretly hoped she got her bottom paddled when we were home; she was such a brat to be around today.

"Bella I like soft pink for you OK"

'Oh yes, it will look nice with your pink ribbon on your dress and your veil"

After trying on 6 different pink dresses we finally found "the one". I think I'll keep it for someday when Edward wants to do something formal. So feminine, and looks nice on me which was a surprise to say the least. Walking over to the shoe department, lucky me I found a lovely pair of pink ballet flats.

Calling Edward I ask him, "Honey is it alright if I buy some pretty semi precious pink sapphire jewelry for the wedding?"

"Darling you sound exhausted"

"Oh daddy I'm beat, but we are done at last"

"Tell me about the jewelry sweetie"

"Oh OK I just thought, if I could, I would really like to get a set it will match my dress. Plus you know I'm not comfortable wearing too expensive stuff everyday besides my wedding ring"

"Yes I know that" you can hear his smile as he says it.

"Well here at the bridal store, they have a wonderful collection of semi precious pink and blue sapphires. I just love, now when do I ask for jewelry?"

"Darling you didn't have to call me, but I'm so happy you did"

"Well the reason I did, besides needing to hear your voice, is since the blue is my birthstone. Do you want to pick it out or can I?"

"Baby I must confess, I missed you so much. I'm on my way to the bridal shop as we speak, if you aren't mad at me, can I come help you pick it out? I love the idea of your birthstone"

The door opened and there he was my darling man. Thought the clerk would faint when she saw him. Together we bought a wonderful three piece set for the wedding. When it came to my birthstones he wanted earrings, ring, pendant, and bracelet all in a matching pattern.

"It's a good thing I love you Eddie"

'Why darling?" he smirked at me

"Cause I would be stomping my foot right now"

Looking at me with the most intense sexual look I have seen from him he said to me,

"Well little one, I would love that. Then I could spank your bottom, take you several ways and spank you again just because you did it" I was gasping for breath. "See daddy knows how to get his baby all heated up" he winked at me.

"Stinker you little stinker" I whispered to him.

'What are going to do about it baby?" Pulling myself up to my full height I stared at him smiling slyly "You my sexpot of a husband, will find out tonight. If you take me to a nice hotel away from everyone else"

I actually shocked him, and a very slow sexy smile appeared on his face.

"Well in that case, go tell everyone we are going to spend the next two days alone in the city. We will pick up your clothes at the suite, when we leave here do it now little girl"

He swatted my bottom lightly as the clerk came back with the jewelry. I heard him ask her something but by then Rose spotted Edward.

'I wondered if he'd last two days without you"

Telling them all we were headed to the hotel, and then my darling husband was treating me to a two day retreat of sorts. They all kissed me wishing us to be safe. Edward came over kissed mom and Carmen, then took my hand led me out to their giggles.

"Edward we don't have a room"

"Oh but my darling we do"

"Goodie" I leaned back not worrying about a blasted thing, my Eddie was here, I was safe and cared for. I told him that which pleased him so much he had tears in his eyes. Getting my things from our suite, I left the key card on the dresser for Esme to find.

We walked out to the Volvo and in minutes pulled up to a really lovely older hotel. Our suite here was awesome, looked like a room out of the old west I just loved it. Putting my stuff down and returning to the car he got out his bags bringing them up.

"Edward this is lovely"

"Darling I looked it up and knew you would like it"

Tomorrow we are seeing the sights here at our leisure, we'll stay an extra day if we want as well" I jumped up into his arms.

"Guess you're pleased"

"Eddie will you make love to me please"

Leaning down he kissed me with such fervor it was amazing. Slowly undressing each other, we backed up to the bed. Looking at him with love in my eyes, I dropped to my knees taking him fully into my mouth

"Bella darling you don't have to do that" I never stopped, he didn't try to make me either. He came with such a look of reverence for me it was heartbreaking in its intensity.

"My darling my darling" he chanted as he fell to his knees in front of me. Snapping me up into his loving arms, I had never felt so loved and cherished in my entire life.

"That was the most incredible thing little girl"

"Eddie I asked Charlotte, she told me how to make it wonderful for you. Did I do it correctly?" "Oh my little love you are perfection to me"

That alone, made me want to swoon; being able to please him, and surprise him at the same time. How would I ever live without my Eddie now? Well I won't so that means I must prepare to change soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

EPOV:

I just hated her being so far away we'd only been married a few days after all. Finally admitting I needed to see her, I told dad see you two days and headed out. Oh they had fun teasing me as I drove out.

While I was wondering how to find her she called me to ask for something perfect I wanted to get her something nice just because. Telling her I was coming to her seemed to please her. I arrived just in time to help pick out the jewelry she asked me for.

Sending her to tell them all goodbye for a couple of days gave me a chance to buy an additional set in Amethyst earrings two types, ring, brooch, two pendants and a bracelet. Wait there's a watch with different bands to change back and forth, she'll love that, and it's casual. I see very formal ladies watches so delicate add that too. Now do they have something that looks like a swan? Yes there is a pin made from seed pearls something for her after the change to remember her past and family name. The lady shows me earrings to match. Before she turns around I have them all in my coat pocket except the bag she's expecting me to have.

On the way into town I passed a billboard for a restored western hotel. Calling ahead we get a room just hope she likes it, I'm nervous taking her someplace I've never been in case it's a flea trap. She loves it; the lobby is like an old TV western hotel and saloon. The rooms are spotless. "Eddie I feel like we stepped back in time" as we entered the lobby. I picked up some brochures for us to plan tomorrow.

Imagine my complete astonishment when she gives me her surprise. My little darling my heart just overflowed. Falling down alongside her, taking her in my arms for the first time all day, I feel whole again. Wanting to make tonight as special for her as she for me, I picked her up placed her on the bed proceeding to kiss and love every inch of her.

Telling her what she meant to me how we were going to love each other for years to come. Saying even when she was naughty, I couldn't spank her without getting turned on no matter how mad I was at her. She was blushing by the time I kissed her soft folds, using one then two fingers to bring her to a climax. Before she was down from that, I had us both joined merging two into one. Holding off I had her come two more times before both us ended up together crying out each other's names softly and gently. Then not cleaning up just holding her tight as she drifted to sleep in my arms.

The morning brought overcast skies for me assuring us we could go almost anywhere today not just inside. After a shower to rinse off plus a wonderful fun filled bubble bath in huge claw foot tub we emerged ready for our private day. Dressed in jeans, long sleeve tees jackets and our new boots, mine brown, hers pink just like her tee shirt we stepped out of the lobby to see this old western town.

We were lucky the town was full of interesting museums. Picking two we both were interested in was fun. We also drove to the large lake, deciding we really wanted to come here again in the spring. Eating at a cowboy themed hamburger joint as Bella called it, she enjoyed her lunch while I enjoyed both my coffee and watching her eat.

"Darling are you happy with me?" I won't admit how much asking her this terrified me.

'Oh Edward I really am"

'Even when daddy spanks his little girl's bottom?"

"Even then, maybe not while it's happening, but not long after"

'I've been worried about this Bella; that you would run from me. Not so much after your change but before it". I forced myself to keep looking at her not away.

"Nooo Eddie I can't live without you now I know that"

"Bless you my darling love" I kissed her fingers.

"Eddie, I watched Alice get spanked at the spa, we all did she was a total brat to me"

What!"

"Yes she actually shook me, because I refused to be waxed" she said almost too soft to hear. "What else happened?" I asked so calm that she was scared. I am very scary when I am very calm.

"She talked back to momma after I started to cry telling momma in a normal voice we had talked and it was not going to be done to me. She screamed it at me, for the entire place to hear, I was so embarrassed daddy, that is personal and none of her business I don't ask what their intimate life is like"

"Isabella you tell me now what she said and what mom did"

Terrified she looked at me through tear filled eyes "Eddie, are you mad at me?"

"No baby I am not" I took her hand "Go on now I need to know" swallowing she continued. "Momma told her dad forbids her to wax there, and he keeps it trimmed nice for her as well" this was practically whispered.

"Then she smiled saying you were always just like your dad, even down to the way you spank. She was very proud of you by the way, then before I could blink Alice was getting spanked over the back of the sofa only two hard swats but bare" I was astonished at Alice what on earth had gotten into her? Jasper will be whipping her butt when he finds out.

"Bella you were a very good girl and your hair is lovely by the way"

"Thank you Eddie, I told momma that you would spank me raw if I let a stranger touch me where they didn't belong and I wasn't doing it." I beamed at her "That's correct honey"

Paying the bill we headed back to our room. "I have a present for my sweetie" I gave her the seed pearl swan pin and earrings.

"Edward these are stunning" she sat down and cried holding them.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she flung herself at me clinging to my shirt.

"Daddy can you please love me now?" I did sweet and tenderly.

"Edward, would I be naughty if I want to try different ways?"

"No darling you are my mate, I love that you want to learn more each time, we are learning together remember"

"I liked the bottom loving" She was blushing again.

'You sure baby"

"Yes I'm sure" She fell asleep right after that.

When I was sure I wouldn't disturb her, I got up and packed our clothes, laying outfits out for tomorrow.

Then I called Jasper asking if he knew what happened at the spa, he did not but was very displeased to hear of it.

"Jasper our sex life like yours is open for all to hear, but there are some things that don't need to be broadcast at a public place. Bella's, not wanting to wax is one of them. She came to me it was horrid for her to ask me she was so embarrassed Jazz I thought her heart would give out". Jasper assured me Mary Alice would be making that up to her very soon. We hung up, and while I was slipping into bed next to Bella started talking in her sleep,

"Daddy loves my bottom" making me smile in the darkness "Oh baby I sure do" later on,

"Nooo he told me to keep it it's his" True I had. And finally

"Hope he doesn't paddle me because I was naughty and had a massage"

Poor baby I need to keep her from worrying about that. She slept late, so I woke her with kisses. "Bella it's OK to have a massage darling don't worry anymore"

"Oh I was Eddie".

"I put clothes out for you sweetheart, me too everything is packed"

Getting up we showered, dressed, and then checked out. I would be telling the boys about this place it was very clean had nice staff plus different.

In the car we rode just holding hands and smiling at each other. I don't know what I did to be so lucky to have found my Angel that night sitting in that awful Bus Stop.


	10. Chapter 10

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice _**Domestic Discipline**_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story.

I will add again, there is spanking in these stories of mine. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it.

The Hotel they stayed at is the _**Sacajawea Hotel in Three Forks Montana**_ outside Yellowstone Park. Look it up I think you agree if fits the story. As always there are pictures for each story posted on my group page (Facebook) but you must be a member of the group, over 18 and a friend to access it.

Edward isn't the only 'Daddy" in the house.

We are almost done my friends, Epilogue is next. _**Thank you for liking my story**_.

**Chapter 10:**

JPOV:

I was so mad when Edward told me about Alice getting in trouble at the spa. She never said a word. Poor Bella so shy about intimate things how could Ali do something like that.

"Alice" I called

"Here baby" she answered at the door.

"I understand there was a little trouble at the spa yesterday" she was backing away now trying to get out the door, but I was faster grabbing her arm locking the door.

"Answer me" I said very sternly.

"Yes Jazz Bella was a brat, and I ended up getting swatted by mom because of it".

Now I was ticked off, she just lied to me.

"Mary Alice we have been together for over 60 years correct?"

'Yes Jazz"

"How many times have you lied to me in all that time?"

"Two or Three only"

"What's my rule about lying?"

"A sore bottom"

"And"

"Chair time in the corner"

She didn't tell me, I always took her cards away too. Hmmm she knows it was wrong. I walked to the bathroom saw her hairbrush there, came back sat on the bench at the end of our bed. "Bring me the hair brush little lady"

"Oh Jazz no"

"Mary Alice yes!"

She did 25 swats later she was in the corner, bare bottomed on a chair, we weren't done yet but it was a start. I left her there for 30 minutes, and then called to me for round two. This time she was crying out. She wouldn't be repeating it for awhile.

"You will apologize to Edward and Bella, you will also go to momma tell her you are sorry too" "But Jazz"

"Ali if she spanks you, so will I you know the rules" A very sorry Alice went to find mom.

When Edward and Bella came in I sent her to them. Bella was all for forgiving her, but Edward was so mad he brought her to me to hear what he was going to tell her, pulling her by her arm. "Alice if you ever embarrass my mate again, I will spank you myself"

"Jasper I mean it" with that he walked back to their room.

I stared at her long and hard,

"If he does darling, you will not be sitting, buying anything, or leaving this room except to hunt are we understood"

"Yes Jasper."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Daddy"

I went to Bella asking her to forgive me, for not keeping Ali on a tighter leash for a long time. She laughed, and hugged me then went to Edward on their sofa. I left going downstairs to find mom. When I did she was outside so we talked and I promised to keep Ali under my thumb more until she remembered who we were.

Smiling I returned upstairs to my naughty girl. A little Vampire sex wouldn't come amiss either right now. She needs to remember, who the Alpha is once again. Yes indeed Alice's daddy was walking in the door.

BPOV:

The weddings got off without a hitch. We all looked pretty, even Tanya. Edward loved my dress, which I had not shown him, I wanted to see if he really liked it. Reception was dancing so Edward and I were in a happy bubble. Jasper danced with me as did dad. I sat out some dances my feet hurt after awhile. Esme sat with me I loved watching Edward dance, with Rose they looked like the old dance couples in the movies.

I was singing along to the tunes, happy to be there when Irina sat down smiling at me

"Bella thank you dear, you made a wonderful matron/ bridesmaid for me"

"I was honored"

"We would like to stay here, live here with you all, we love it here. But not if it makes you uncomfortable" Stunned I was not sure what to say.

"Irina you are family, I'm sure Esme will be thrilled. I would like to be your friend maybe a sister someday" She hugged me then went in search of her spouse.

Edward was there before I could take a breath "Darling that was so wonderful of you" he said kissing me deeply. Sitting there we just basked in the love we had for each other holding hands. "Eddie, I can never tell you what I feel for you. Even in the stairwell that night, I wasn't afraid just startled. Would you really have done that again of I missed another bus?"

"Oh baby, I sure would have, only not in the stairwell but in your apt. too, sweetie I already had it planned" Blushing I looked at my hands

"Oh, why there Edward?" I gulped out looking at his handsome face. Remembering that night so long ago when I first saw him in my room. He was so mad at me and yet so sexy.

"Because we would have done more than that baby" There's that smirky smile that melts my insides and turning me on. He knew this as his nostrils flared and his eyes darkened for just a few seconds. He slowly rose from his seat,

'Come dance with me again" My mate took my hand leading to the dance floor.

So we did for a few more songs, excusing ourselves, we went upstairs our room making love before I fell asleep in my sexy Vampire's arms. Safe I was safe with my Edward, my strict ever loving me daddy, and his right hand, which was now rubbing my breast as I fell asleep.

Soon I would be joining my sweetheart, my love in our forever life. All because I missed my bus, but by doing I gained a lover, a mate and a family to love forever.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N note

Seems I need to explain my Vampires so I can have a day without complaints or bad feelings.

First my Vamp's are different than SM's that's what makes this a "WHAT IF" story….. Not a copy of her but my "what if" this happened or they were like this instead?

**First** they do not sparkle ever. The sun can deplete their energy making them vulnerable to attack.

**Second** they can eat rare meats, drink whiskey and similar drinks, love strong coffee, eat eggs (didn't she crave eggs when she was PG?). No milk products at all, or sweet things.

**Third** they (the "civilized ones") practice Domestic Discipline on their mates in their families. Males are Alphas. In other words they _Spank _their mates, **if you don't like it, don't read it**. It's not daddy kink, you don't see the girls wearing baby clothes or crawling around. They call their mates little loves or little girls remember they are all over 90 years older, and so to them the girls are little girls.

**Fourth** the mating pull, is more than just a pull and tug at an old heart. Like imprinting it's Chemical as well. Scent, taste, and touch all make the bond. The first time they kiss, his venom is introduced in a very tiny amount and the chemical reaction for her begins. She will already been drawn to him via scent and sight. Remember everything about them "draws" you in; without the chemical reaction only MATES have. She will agree to marry, to have sex, to do whatever because she knows on all levels even if is she hasn't realized it he is hers forever. That is why it only happens once, and it has been known to happen twice but is very rare.

It does not matter that the female is plus size, plain, their age, or circumstances. It's a done deal for the male, he will love her forever it completes him and her when she is changed.

My males are not abusers so stop seeing them that way. Remember they want their ladies to be good girls and remember the era they are from. Yes, they need to come a little closer to 21st Century, but the love they have for the girls is Epic.

As to the Rape in _The Doctor is In_, she can overcome her fear of him because he will not harm her like ever. It's again the mating pull for her as well. The fact of no kids is a plus from her point of view, it doesn't matter to him, and he sees only his love, and not the bruise's or the hurt.

They will never hit them like a wife beater and there will be no black eyes, busted lips, not from them ever!

I hope this clears things up and I also hope if you dislike my stories you do two things First use the back arrow and pick another, there are 29,000 out there besides mine. Second remember NO ONE is raped, spanked, or whatever this is **FICTION no one is hurt, just some names on a page.**

Thank you for reading my little versions of things. It means so much to me that you like them.


	12. Chapter 12

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Epilogue:

EPOV:

Three days, three days, of pure hell for me that's all I can say about it. She made no sound at all. Days turned to night and back again while I waited by her side. Everyone came and went but I refused to leave her. I was terrified by the lack of movement or noise. Jasper could not feel her at all, and Peter got nothing on his "Yoda scanner" as we all called it. Intuition is what it is and a very high tuned form of it. Dad assured me all was well. Finally her heart slowed and then silence for all of 1 minute. Crouching in the corner staring at me with huge eyes was the most beautiful thing I had ever be held.

When I found my voice I said "Bella it's me" and she pounced on me.

"Sweet girl, I promise we'll mate, but not here baby. Let's go outside and see what my little girl can do" She agreed reluctantly but I did as I promised. We ran for a bit to let her see what she could do. Then I had her up against a tree in just moments. I really loved the jungle cat cry she made at the end. When we came across some deer I held her back to my front,

"Close your eyes sweetheart, what do you smell?"

"Blood Eddie, can I have it?"

"Yes Bella go let your instincts takeover"

She had it there the neck broken but staring at me, so I walked slowly to her not sure she wouldn't attack me over her prey. Stopping next to her I knelt down and sliced the neck open and she drank. Two more deer and we shared one between us. We walked home hand in hand and I had never been so happy.

1 year later.

EPOV:

I cannot believe how fast this last year has flown. My darling, my lady, my life is so much more than I would have dared dreamed about let along hoped for. Her first hunt, now that was a joy and terror at the same time. How did Dad do it with each of us? I was worried and elated at the entire time.

Now months later, Bella is almost one hundred percent in control of her bloodlust. Thinking she was, a month ago, was an error on my part, we were running along just having fun before we ate, when she suddenly bolted on me. Pushing myself to the limit to pass her so I could grab her as she zoomed past me, I was just able to get a good hold on her. Then I smelled the blood as well. Darn a human out hiking in bear season miles and miles from the hiking trails.

He must have scraped himself on something there really wasn't much blood but enough to set my baby's venom on fire.

"Isabella Stop!" I growled deeply as I held her to the ground, she was putting up a good fight. If I was still human there would bruises everywhere on both of us. As the man moved further away I was slowly getting the upper hand in our little _battle._

"Little girl you are so getting a talk in a few minutes"

This seemed to bring a little sanity into her mind at last. Up until now she had been immune to anything I said. When she stopped struggling, I relaxed enough to sit up and bring her to me on my lap with my arms still holding her tight.

"I've got you baby, it's OK he is gone now, we'll hunt darling, its ok" I said this over and over until she fell against me at last.

"Edward I almost killed him, I'm sorry" she was dry sobbing now and my heart broke inside for her.

"Now Bella we have all been there, no shame baby, none at all. It is what it is, but you didn't kill anyone so all is well. Come baby if I let you go can I trust you, will you be my good girl now?"

"Yes Eddie I feel more in control the red haze is gone over my eyes. Is that the bloodlust?"

"Yes it is, I should have told you about that, I'm sorry too baby"

"You said we were going to have a talk, are we?"

"No not now, you are here and doing fine, that was only if I needed to distract you"

BPOV:

I almost killed a human a month ago but my Eddie saved me from that, and wonders of wonders he didn't spank me either. I love my mate, my sweet man. Hunting again, but this time with no drama which is the way I prefer it. Getting spanked now is awful and last for hours.

After getting three deer each we were walking back home slowly holding hands just basking in our love. Chancing a look at him from under my lashes, I was suddenly filled with such a case of wanting him I stopped in my tracks. He looked at me and the next second I was up against the tree and my very sexy Vampire hubby was having his way with me. Something I had no intention of stopping.

"Baby what's wrong?" he gasped out.

"I just love you so much Edward, I am so happy being your wife"

"Oh my darling girl I have never been so happy either".

Finally reaching the house we could hear the laughter of our family. My family, my world, my future, thanks to a passing Vampire seeing me, as I was sitting alone at a City Bus Stop.


End file.
